


Child

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Lucid Dreaming, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets a visit in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [IDRIS/River Song - my thief,](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3052749#t3052749) originally for drabbletag 5, posted for drabbletag 6

In her Luna University years, River saw a woman in her dreams, standing in her room. She was dressed as if she was from Victorian times. "Child!" the woman said, smiling.

"I have a mother," River said. "Mum doesn't look like you."

"And I am your mother. I taught you to fly me."

"I have two mothers."

The woman nodded.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Someone stole me once and put me in a body. But the Thief stole me back."

"The Thief?"

"He calls himself the Doctor. Silly name. I like this body. But I can't be in it. Except in dreams. It doesn't hurt me."

"Should I ask the Doctor about this incident?"

The woman nodded. "I miss you, Child. I want you to fly with me again. Right now."

The woman grabbed River's right hand, and the two of them flew into space. 

Planets, stars, suns--the woman led River past things River knew she couldn't normally see even in her brief time steering the TARDIS. 

A meteor hurdled towards them. River tried to scream, but space nullified her scream. The woman hugged River. The two were back in River's room.

The woman grinned. "I will always keep you safe, Child. I am your mother. How could I not?" The woman gave her a kiss on the lips. "I will see you again someday."

And River's dream ended.

River revised her plans. Now she was looking for a good man and the mother who loved her.


End file.
